The Fallen Angel Job
by JOVANKA
Summary: A very dark chapter of Sophie's life comes back to haunt her and Nate with the reapperance of an old 'Friend.'
1. Rachel

**The Fallen Angel Job.**

**Legal Stuff:- Still not mine and the song lyrics appearing here and there come from Roy Orbison's 'Mystery Girl' which is an all time favourite of mine and listening to it recently it seemed particularly fitting for Sophie and Nate.**

**A/N: - Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to read and review my first story "To Catch a Thief" this is kind of a loose sequel to that story but it isn't really necessary to have read it beforehand but just so nobody is confused Rachel and Sophie are the same person (hopefully that will make sense eventually.) This story is partially inspired by the comment Sophie makes to Nate in the King George Job that she stole from rich men for rich men again hopefully this will eventually make sense. All feedback appreciated as always thanks once again.**

**London the Past...**

**Quietly she stalked him, her prey the high roller dressed in a dinner suite with his bow tie undone staggering around Hyde Park plastered, well past midnight an overstuffed wallet hanging out of his back trouser pocket just begging to be dipped... this old bloke (well he had to be twenty at least) was so dozy she almost felt sorry for him well almost. She'd had to give up feeling sorry for people any people it did her 'ead in didn't it? Besides feeling sorry for people was bleedin' dangerous she's learned that the hard way long before she'd decided to bugger off from home, that night when 'Uncle Frankie' had decided that he was gonna use her mum's head for a punching bag yet again and instead of running like hell she'd felt sorry for her and tried to stop him another night in Casualty and being hauled off to flippin' Butterfly Meadow Kids Home again that's what feeling sorry had got her. Not that she and Butterfly Meadow were exactly strangers and at least she didn't have to worry about any unexpected nocturnal visits from Frankie, Reg, Des or whatever 'Uncle' it was that particular week. Still didn't mean she wanted to stop there did it? Then there was the odds on chance that Mum would do yet another Oscar winning number on Social Services and she'd be sent back home again, so that's when she'd decided to leg it, leg it all the way to London. She was fourteen now, she could take care of herself and she knew that what she did would have to do just to survive was wrong but a girl had to eat didn't she? She had a promise to keep too didn't she? Her plan to see through. Fortunately mum had taught her a few useful things like how to part a bloke from his wallet in ten different ways and so to work.**

**Perfect the high roller had found his way into a particularly leafy part of the park, he was roughly six footish but built like a drain pipe so much so it looked like a gust of wind would knock him on his arse easily. Continuing her reckie mum always insisted you could never spent too much time on planning the perfect job she had to admit though he was good looking, he was clean shaven with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes like those lads you saw modelling underwear in fashion magazines and it looked like he worked out regularly too she could see well toned muscles beneath his clothing. She'd followed him from a posh Casino in Mayfair waiting for the right moment and this was it, she'd been doing this for months and nobody ever knew what hit 'em. He stopped for a minute, keeping to the tree line for cover she crept forward trying to see what he was doing, he had his back to her one hand resting on a tree trunk and he was...he was peeing! She couldn't believe her luck, coming up behind him she grabbed the wallet and that's when she realized what a mistake she'd made when someone grabbed her firmly by her middle.**

"**Got her boss" A man's voice said out loud.**

"**Gerroff" She bellowed kicking and punching with all her might "Gerroff me!"**

"**Calm down we are not going to hurt you" The obviously perfectly sober high roller said calmly turning to face her and as he did so he tossed away a now empty can of cola "All I want is for you to steal something for me."**

"**Piss off" She yelled and spat on his highly polished Italian leather shoes.**

"**You've got guts Angel I'll give you that" The high roller chuckled "I've been keeping an eye on you and your operation you've got potential, potential like that I could use. I'll make you a deal hear me out and if you don't like it then we'll let you go and you can keep the wallet no strings attached either way."**

"**What if I do like it" She asked her interest piqued "What's in it for me?"**

"**I knew you were a business woman after my own heart anything you want Angel absolutely anything" He chuckled again nodding to his muscle "Put her down Tyler."**

**Dutifully Tyler obeyed smiling up at him She shoved her knee straight into his wedding tackle "You little bitch" He howled and lifted his hand up as if to strike her.**

"**No" The high roller grabbed his muscle's hand and it made a cracking noise "You don't lay a finger on her ever understand?" **

"**Yesssss sir, sorry sir ..." Tyler puffed going red in the face his eyes out on stalks.**

"**Good go get the car" The high roller ordered and Tyler slopped off "Rule number one Angel always watch your back."**

"**We gonna talk money or not" She scowled.**

"**Ok Angel...let's get you somewhere safe" He said softly eying her lean frame "When was the last time you ate properly or took a bath?"**

"**Mind your own business" She huffed as he led her away "And me name is not Angel it's..."**

"**Rachel" He told her "Yes I know."**

"**How do you know that" Rachel demanded to know.**

"**I know a lot about you" He told her "I've been watching you for a very long time Rachel."**

"**Well what do I call you then" Rachel wondered.**

"**Alexander my name is Alexander Wade and I hope we are going to be friends" He replied as they climbed into his car "Very good friends...now tell me have you ever heard of Claude Monet or Vincent Van Gogh perhaps." **

**Paris several years later...**

**Rachel gazed at herself in her dressing table mirror brushing her long dark hair she wondered just where she had gone since she no longer recognized the woman staring back was that a good or bad thing she really didn't know. She was dressed in a pure pink silk nightdress trimmed with French lace and matching robe that ended just below her knee. Like every other item of clothing or jewellery Alexander had given her they were designer and extremely expensive, her scarlet painted finger nails were perfectly manicured, her perfectly straight teeth gleamed a perfect ice white and even her old accent had disappeared thanks to Alexander and his endless elocution lessons she now automatically spoke with a soft pitch perfect Queen's English lilt just like he did. Her education had also been first class Alexander's doing of course she spoke several languages fluently, knew the entire history of the Roman Empire backwards and could sniff out an Old Master blindfold. During her 'lessons' she'd even discovered a hidden talent Rachel could mimic any given accent to perfection didn't matter which one all she needed was to hear it Alexander had been very pleased by that. Her life was a luxurious one Alexander had never denied her anything, anything at all; all she ever had to do was ask, well all except one thing the one thing that really mattered. They always travelled first class, dined at the finest restaurants and stayed in only the best hotels; Alexander owned homes in London, Paris, New York and a string of other places all of which made Buckingham Palace look shabby all of which she had unlimited access to. True to his word Alexander had given her the contents of his wallet the night they had first met and had made sure she got her fair share of every one of their 'business ventures' ever since in short she wanted for nothing but everything had it'd price something Alexander never hesitated to make her painfully aware of.**

"**Good morning Angel" Just as he always did Alexander entered her room without knocking or permission for that matter "You look so beautiful..." He stood and stared at her for a moment "Absolutely beautiful."**

"**Good morning Alexander" She turned to face him "How was your breakfast meeting."**

"**It was most...satisfying" He grinned crossing the room "And I have a gift for you" With a flourish he produced an exquisite solitaire diamond pendant from his pocket.**

"**Alexander about..." She began.**

"**It's all in hand it won't be much longer I promise Angel" He crouched down besides her then he slipped the pendant around her slim neck "I've never lied to you have I?"**

"**No never" Rachel shook her head.**

"**Good girl" Alexander kissed her fully on the lips "I would like you to stay in doors to day."**

"**Why? I thought I'd take a stroll along the left bank before we left for Prague" She quizzed him.**

"**There's a new investigator on our tail a Nathan Ford nothing I can't handle but I don't think we should take unnecessary risks so close to our next business trip do you?" Alexander gripped her arm so hard it felt like it almost snapped in two.**

"**No...no of course not" Rachel told him exactly what he wanted to hear.**

"**That's settled then..." Alexander stood "We leave at 3pm" then he walked away.**

**Rachel inspected her arm it was already bruising, stupid, stupid she knew better than to anger Alexander knew what he did to people who got on the wrong side of him, she had seen it with her own eyes far too many times. She'd also learned something else interesting who ever this Nathan Ford was he had seriously rattled Alexander something nobody else that she knew of had ever done which meant this man was someone she badly wanted to meet.**

**Portland the Present...**

**It was raining again and she was bored Parker stared out of the Pub's window into the street "It's raining again" She announced out loud but nobody said anything in reply, they were all otherwise occupied Eliot was sitting by the bar planning menus and stressing big time over pigs in a blanket, Hardison was doing something seriously geeky with a laptop and Nate was holed up in his office with Sophie pretending to go over perspective client's backgrounds. Since the door had been locked for the past thirty minutes it didn't take a genius to work out whose background or foreground for that matter was getting most of Nate's attention. Parker and the boys had agreed not to mention Nate and Sophie being together till they decided to come clean themselves but it couldn't have been more obvious is they had a I heart Nate/Sophie tattoo plastered on their foreheads still it was fun watching them sneaking about fun but kinda worrying for two thieves to be so bad at keeping a secret. Trouble was Parker was more an action kinda gal and all this sitting around waiting for something to happen was getting on her nerves big time and she couldn't find a single incendiary item in the place, no matches, no lighters not even a 4****th**** of July Sparkler Nate had confiscated the lot. So when she saw the van pull up and the man get out she nearly jumped for joy at finally having something, anything at all to do.**

"**We got a delivery" She yelled out to Hardison and Elliot as she jogged past them.**

"**Yeah...whatever" Mumbled Hardison.**

"**Delivery? What delivery..." Eliot's called after her "We haven't ordered anything..."**

**Cheerfully Parker opened the front door to find a man standing there posed to press the buzzer "Delivery for Miss Devereux" He enquired indicating the largest bunch of red roses possibly on the planet.**

"**I'll take them" Parker grinned happily as he handed her a clipboard and pen.**

**Moments later Parker strolled into the main area with the roses "That's so cute...either that or Nate must really be in big trouble with Sophie check these roses out" She showed off the blooms to the boys.**

"**Did she just say Sophie and roses in the same sentence" Hardison locked eyes with Elliot.**

"**She did" Eliot nodded slowly.**

"**No way, no how, not again..." Hardison practically wailed.**

"**My pub" Eliot roared.**

"**What?" Parker said baffled.**

"**Oh nothing ...Just don't move or speak, just don't breath for a minute baby..." Hardison told her.**

"**Stay there Parker" Eliot told her and sidled to Nate's office "Guy's I think you had better get out here Sophie's got roses."**

"**No Seriously what?" Parker was still baffled.**

"**Parker do you remember the last time Sophie got flowers..." Hardison asked.**

"**Yeah of course I do...Khaos tried to ..." She recounted "And...oh crap!"**

"**Precisely" Hardison nodded "It's ok baby just stay calm I'm right here" And with that he grabbed a pile of cushions to defend himself.**

"**That's not going to help any Hardison" Nate emerged from his office Sophie in tow.**

"**Nate please tell me you sent them" Sophie asked anxiously biting her lower lip.**

"**Not me" He shook his head thoughtfully "Anything you want to tell me Soph?"**

"**Nothing I haven't ...We haven't pissed anyone off that badly in months" Sophie replied.**

"**Eliot go do your stuff" Nate instructed him.**

"**Just don't blow anything up this time" Parker grimaced.**

"**Eliot go do your stuff" He grumbled "I just got new drapes."**

"**I got one word for you all Lucille" Hardison snorted.**

"**Not again" Sophie rolled her eyes.**

"**Hello possible bomb over here" Parker squeaked out.**

"**Alright all ready I'm on it" Carefully Eliot made his way over to Parker and began to gingerly examine the roses as the other's held their breath "Well I'll be damned they are roses" He muttered puzzled prodding one just to be sure.**

"**They really are roses" He repeated as the others collectively sighed in relief "Here this is addressed to you" He passed a small envelope to Sophie.**

"**Are you absolutely sure there is nothing I need to know Sophie" Nate raised an eyebrow.**

"**I still have no idea who sent them" Sophie insisted, slipping out a piece of card from the envelope.**

**Nate watched as her eyes widened in pure horror and her face drained of every bit of colour "Get rid of them Parker I don't care how just get them out of my sight" With that she turned and went straight into Nate's office slamming the door behind her.**

"**What the heck is that all about" Hardison piped up immediately.**

"**Just do what she says get rid of the roses I'll explain later" Nate followed Sophie into his office a terrible suspicion forming in his mind as he closed the door behind them, there was only one thing or should that be someone who could make Sophie react the way she had just done.**

"**He sent them didn't he" Nate asked Sophie gently "Alexander Wade sent them."**

**Sophie couldn't even bring herself to say the words she just nodded tearfully "He can't hurt you anymore" Nate promised pulling her close "I won't let him Soph I promise."**

"**Darkness falls and she will take me by the hand, Take me to some twilight land, where all but love is grey, where time just slips away, without her as my guide...**

**A/N:-Ok so the thought occurred to me that since we know Sophie is good with accents that the one she uses normally might not be the one she started out with hence the idea that Sophie's actual background might be a whole lot less high class then we have been led to believe. I do think Sophie Devereux is the identity she feels the most comfortable with though anyway let me know what you think next up when Nate met Sophie.**


	2. Miss X

A/N: - Thanks for all the reviews folks keep them coming. Thunder Moon I agree whatever her name turns out to be Sophie will always be Sophie to me too but I like the idea of her being Natalie or Natasha and nicknamed Nate. I reckon there is bound to be some sort of twist/sting in the tail to this whole name thing it couldn't be something simple like Jane or Emma (no offence intended to any Janes or Emmas out there) not the Leverage we all know and love. My own pet theory is that the joke is on us (Nate included) and she really is called Sophie Devereux and therefore we and Nate have known her name all along we just didn't know we knew if that makes sense. Admittedly Sophie did say she's never heard Nate say her real name in the Two Live Crew Job but it's not like she's never lied to him before is it.

Paris the past...

Nate Ford strolled into IYS's Paris HQ quickly doing up the top button of his shirt and straightening his tie while he walked, he'd jumped into a cab the moment he landed at Charles De Gaulle but annoyingly he was still ten minutes late for the meeting which meant that they would have started without him. This was his first time assigned to an international investigation like this and he wanted everything to go to plan, he did not like being unable to control the situation he was in it left too much to chance, meant far too much could go wrong. Already deemed to be IYS's shining star stateside despite being still only 24 this was his chance to show his bosses exactly what he could do. Nate had ambitions he wanted to be the very best of the best since his work was more than simply a job to him it was his personal crusade to rid the world of as many thieves, grifters and conmen he possibly could, to rid the world of as many Jimmy Fords as he could. He'd grown up seeing the damage men like his father caused to innocent people and so Nate had sworn to himself to be in charge of the whole damn investigation department in record time.

After negotiating his way through security and reception he finally reached his destination a small meeting room on the fourth floor, politely he knocked on the door to announce his arrival.

"Enter" A man with an American accent called out gruffly.

Opening the door Nate recognized IYS's Director of European Operations Theodore 'Ted' Harper instantly and three people he didn't know two men and a woman sitting around a conference table surrounded by a mountain of buff case files "I'm sorry sir the flight was delayed..." he tried to explain.

"Stop apologizing and sit down...you are Nathan Ford I take it" Harper practically growled.

"Yes sir" Nate nodded obediently and claimed the first vacant seat he could find.

"I believe congratulations are in order I hear you just got married" Harper eyed him thoughtfully.

"Um...yes sir" Nate nodded in surprise as he settled down seems like he was making a bigger impression on the powers that be then he'd actually realized he only hoped that was a good thing.

"Mike Reynolds head investigator Paris office" The older of the other two men introduced himself, he was a short, stout man who looked to be about fifty with a thinning crown of grey hair and a middle age spread.

"Marie La Beau Interpol" The woman said with a soft French accent, she looked fairly young late twenties no older. Marie had blue eyes and light brown hair which she wore in a braid, the famous French profile was very much in evidence and she was small barely five foot.

"James Sterling your new partner" The final occupant of the room addressed Nate dryly with an odd accent somewhere between British and American. He was roughly the same age as Nate and about the same height but of a stockier build and with dark hair and brown eyes. For some reason he didn't fully understand there was something about Sterling Nate decided on sight that he didn't much like and he had the sneaking suspicion the feeling was mutual.

"Mike perhaps you would like to bring Nate up to speed" Harper suggested.

"Yes sir, say hello to Alexander Wade art thief, grifter, gigolo and all round con-man" Mike passed Nate a file that made war and peace look like light reading "And those are his finer qualities, he is linked to several violent assaults and suspicious deaths but nothing sticks to him he's the original Teflon man."

"Alexander Wade is the youngest son of the late 8th Earl of Fairfield, Eton educated then Oxford well till he was expelled for almost beating to death a fellow student over a card game" Sterling added "Of course daddy dearest managed to make that mess disappear easily enough however the family all except his mother disowned and disinherited him about ten years ago just after his fourteen year old sister Sarah was killed in a car accident, a car Alexander was driving at the time. His father never got over the shock of losing Sarah and died eighteen months later, his Mother left him a small fortune and a rather impressive property portfolio when she passed away five years ago."

"Drunk driver" Nate enquired flicking through the file.

"Probably but his breath test and blood samples mysteriously disappeared so no charges were ever brought" Mike replied.

"We think he and his associate are responsible for a string of robberies over the past few years" Marie nodded "A Monet here in Paris, a Van Gogh in Berlin another Monet in Anderlecht the list goes on."

"Our Intel indicates that he is providing a tailor made service, his clients order a Picasso for instance and then he provides it for them charging an extremely large finder's fee for the service" Mike continued.

"We have someone on the inside" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Let's say we have eyes and ears where we need them to be" Harper replied tersely.

"You said he had an associate" Nate asked.

"Ah yes her" Harper grimaced "The mystery girl."

"Mystery girl" Nate was a little bemused.

"Meet Miss X" Sterling tossed him another file only this one was wafer thin.

Opening the file Nate stared at several surveillance photos taken of a striking young woman with midnight black hair and even darker eyes "She's beautiful" Nate murmured without thinking then squirmed realising what he'd said "I...well..."

"Yes she is quite a looker" Harper nodded "Trouble is despite the best or so I'm assured efforts of Interpol, our entire European investigations department and several major police forces no-one has a clue who she is or where she came from."

"She must have a name" Nate pointed out, his gaze firmly fixed upon the pictures in front of him didn't seem to matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite bring himself to look away.

"She does Olivia Benson, Stella Bonasera, Jane Tennyson, Emma Peel the list is endless" Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"There is simply no record of her anywhere" Marie explained "No birth certificate, no school records or passport we can find, judging by her accent we think that like Alexander Wade she could be British but other than that your guess is as good as ours."

"We have nothing on her at all" Nate was truly amazed.

"We know she and Wade live together but other than that we can't connect her to any criminal activity " Sterling put in "It's not a criminal offence in itself to use different names if you wish or to live with Wade either."

"Wade knows who she is" Nate suggested "He must call her something."

"Angel he only ever calls her Angel" Harper stated wearily "So boy wonder what's your plan of action? How are you going to bring Wade and Miss X to justice?"

"Simple we go through Miss X, Wade is not in this for the money that's just an added bonus to him, he craves the excitement and he craves her. She's his Achilles heel, Wade's Angel is the key" Nate told them bluntly "The key to everything."

Impatiently Rachel paced up and down her room, she'd eaten breakfast even though she hadn't felt particularly hungry but Alexander had insisted that she eat saying he knew what was best for her and that he wanted her at her sharpest for the Prague job. Later she'd dressed unusually casually in a pair of fade blue jeans and a forest green shirt; she'd tied her hair in a simple pony tail and had slipped on a pair of beat up old trainers. Rachel had whole wardrobes full of designer clothes to choose from and enough shoes to open her own extremely expensive not to mention exclusive shoe shop. Alexander often joked that shoes any shoes were her obsession but today for no real reason she felt the need for comfort rather than high fashion, today she supposed she just wanted to be Rachel not Sarah or Katherine or Charlotte or whoever just plain Rachel. She needed something, anything to occupy her mind she'd been planning her outing to the left bank for weeks it had been her only lifeline till Alexander had vetoed it and now she felt completely at a loss if she didn't get out of this house soon, if she didn't get away from him she'd go insane she was already climbing the walls. Reluctantly Rachel decided to go down stairs maybe she could find a book to read in the library or play billiards with Tyler anything was better than staying here brooding. Opening her bedroom door Rachel wandered onto the landing below her she could hear Alexander speaking and he sounded angry.

"Yes...I understand...leave it to me" He was talking to someone on the phone Rachel realized.

"I said I'd take care of Ford..." Alexander sounded even angrier now "You worry about your side of the business I'll take care of mine" He snarled slamming the phone down.

Rachel knew what to expect next she'd seen him in this kind of mood before, knew exactly what would happen if he knew she'd overheard him and it terrified her. So tiptoeing back into her room Rachel closed her door as softly as she could then grabbing a magazine she belly flopped onto her bed sure enough a few minutes later Alexander appeared.

"Hello Angel" He grinned coming to sit on the bed besides her "What are you reading."

"Just one of those silly celeb magazines you don't like" She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Shoes again" Alexander sighed and began to play with a loose strand of her hair "This is a new look for you."

"I...um well I thought since I wasn't allowed out to play that I'd have a dress down day" She said by way of explanation.

"Well if you want to play Angel..." Alexander's hands slid down her body and underneath her shirt where he began to unhook her bra.

Rachel tried her hardest not to flinch but the sensation of his skin next to hers made her skin crawl and her stomach heave but she had to do this didn't she? Had to play his game to get what she wanted but perhaps not today "I thought you wanted me to be at my best in Prague not exhausted" She dodged him as he tried to kiss her.

"Point taken" Alexander stood up "Anyway I've decide I was wrong you may go out if you wish but be back in time for our flight" with that he strolled away.

Twenty minutes later Alexander watched as Rachel strolled out of their house and wandered off towards the left bank "5, 4, 3..." He counted and "We have lift off" He grinned slyly to himself as unbeknown to Rachel a young man followed a few paces behind her "Nathan Ford I presume right on cue" Alexander grinned to himself this was going to be easier than he'd first thought.

Rachel didn't know what had necessitated Alexander's sudden change of mind but she wasn't about to argue and so she headed off to her favourite cafe Monique's of Paree down by the Seine's edge, settling down in a sunny spot with a cup of lemon tea (Monique called it her usual) she allowed herself to relax just for a little while. Watching the boat loads of tourists passing by and a group of children playing Boule with their grandparents she almost felt like part of the human race once again, something she hadn't felt for some time. That's when she sensed rather than noticed his presence, something made her turn around and stare across the busy square and there he was just standing there staring back at her a skinny young man with unkempt dark curly hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He didn't have Alexander's movie star looks or his well toned athletic build, he was more what you would call ruggedly handsome she supposed but that didn't stop the corners of her lips curling into a grin no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"Busted dammit all to hell" Nate cursed under his breath, she'd caught him staring at her and it had all gone so well till now too. Having changed in to jeans, his beat up old black jacket and a t-shirt to blend in with the tourist crowd Nate had hung around Wade's house for nearly two hours hoping to spot her, to learn more about this mysterious Miss X and he had struck pay dirt around 1.30 when she'd left the house to come here to this little cafe. Angel was even lovelier than he'd first thought something about those big dark eyes of hers had Nate hook line and several sinkers he could quite happily stand here all day just staring at her and never get bored. He could usually predict a person's actions with eerie accuracy so much so that Maggie his fiancée had given up trying to keep birthday gifts a secret she just gave him gift certificates now yet he couldn't get a beat on Angel she remained a complete mystery to him. Firstly he'd been surprised at just how young and vulnerable she was in the flesh, she couldn't be any older than eighteen or nineteen he was sure of it. Then there was how she was dressed in old jeans and sneakers not what he'd expected at all. In all the surveillance photograph's he'd seen Miss X looked like she'd just stepped off a Milan Catwalk or out of a New York Fashion show but here she simply looked like any other tourist even so Nate thought her even more beautiful this way without her mask. If there was one thing he and IYS could be sure of though Miss X was definitely British only the British would drink tea in the middle of Paris on a sunny summer afternoon. Finally there was the incident if that was the right word for it, as they had made their way here Miss X had come across a group of Nuns collecting for a local Hospice he'd fully expected her to cross to the other side of the road or at least walk past with her nose in the air and ignore them completely but not Miss X. No she'd stopped and produced a wad of high denomination notes from her purse which she had then stuffed into the nearest collection box much to the bemusement of the Nuns and one Nathan Ford esquire then she'd walked away. Who ever heard of a philanthropic thief? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever, these people were only ever interested in themselves and what they could get didn't matter who got hurt in the process. They had zero honour or integrity which nicely summed up just how a dumbstruck Nate Ford ended up staring across a Parisian Square grinning back at her like the world's dopiest Cheshire cat trying to figure out what the hell made this darn woman...no girl tick.

Back across the square Rachel's gaze locked with his and she felt herself turning bright red under his scrutiny. Bloody hell she was blushing actually blushing! She hadn't done that in years and for the life of her she couldn't understand why he should have this affect on her after all she didn't even know this man. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable quite the opposite, she felt oddly safe here with him, if eyes really were the windows to the soul then his said warm and kind something Alexander's had never been and just for a moment Rachel struggled to remember how to breathe. Inadvertently one of the Boule playing children came between them breaking the spell and Rachel decide that it was definitely time to leave, getting up she ran as fast as she could out of the square crossing the first bridge she came to she ran towards Montmartre.

"Hey wait" Nate called out ignoring just about every written not to mention unwritten rule of undercover work and gave chase to Angel. Why the heck was he chasing her? Eventually she'd have to return to Wade's place anyway this was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever done it made absolutely no sense what so ever. So why then couldn't he just turn tail, return to his hotel or better still IYS HQ and wait her out? Those damn big black eyes of hers that's why and the fact that he was having the time of his life, he'd never felt so exhilarated, so alive as he did at this precise moment in time, as he did since he'd almost met Miss X.

Fortunately... a more than a little winded Nate decided dashing by the Moulin Rouge... since they were running upwards she would have to slow down sooner or later preferably sooner, she reached a flight of steep, stone steps and he almost cheered out loud. If he could just pick up the speed a little he could catch her up, Nate was sure of it but then what? Of that he was less sure only that he wanted...no needed to catch her so badly it hurt. He continued charging up the steps till he could almost reach out and touch her hair; almost he missed his footing and slipped back bashing his left knee against hard, cold stone.

"Ouch!" He yelled out involuntarily as he crashed to the floor.

Now at the top of the stairs Rachel hearing him cry out in pain stopped running and turned around "Are you alright" She asked softly, genuinely concerned after all she didn't want to leave him lying there was a broken leg or something "Are you hurt?"

"Yes and yes on both counts" He groaned and got to his feet rubbing his throbbing knee "My name's Nate...Nate Ford" He introduced himself hopping about "I don't suppose you are going to tell me who you are...are you?"

"You suppose right Nate it's no fun having a secret if you tell is it" She laughed waggling a finger at him, and then she was off again running like an Olympic Champion.

"Crap" Nate groaned again and hobbled after her trying his best to ignore the burning pain in his poor knee.

Reaching the top of the stairs he found her gone not a trace of the dark haired woman remained anywhere; five extremely painful minutes of searching later he finally admitted defeat. Sitting down on a small bench Nate massaged his knee and tried to work out what to do next, he was still deliberating when the cab passed by him. In fact he was still sitting there when she knocked on the cab window and blew a kiss at him. Watching the cab disappear over the horizon Nate burst out laughing despite the pain in his knee and being completely outplayed by Miss X he'd enjoyed every minute of their little escapade if nothing else catching Miss X should never be dull. One day he swore to himself he would know her name, he didn't care how long it took even if they were side by side in the Old Folk's Home. Nate was determined to learn everything there was to know about this Miss X somehow, someway he knew something extraordinary had happened to him today he just didn't know quite what.

Well that certainly explained Alexander's sudden change of heart earlier Rachel mused turning away from the window as Nate Ford disappeared from view. Not that she was in the least bit surprised that Alexander would use her like that, no nothing Alexander ever did surprised her anymore his was a brutal world and Rachel was under no illusions she too was expendable under the right set of circumstances. That said in a perverse sort of way she'd actually enjoyed her first encounter with the infamous Nate Ford, if she was being truthful Rachel had liked him even though they had barely exchanged a full sentence. Something about the blue eyed, skinny bloke with the unruly hair had struck home somewhere deep inside of her, she felt different that was the only way to describe it. She wasn't exactly sure how different but it was definitely a good different, thinking about Nate Ford made her blush again ok this was ever so slightly insane.

"Pull yourself together, remember your British and your letting the side down" She ordered herself, still didn't stop her feeling excited at the thought of seeing Nate Ford again, yes playing with him was going to be so much fun!

Portland the present...

"So this Wade guy he and Sophie they were like partners" Parker tried to make sense of the story Nate had just told her and the boys whilst Sophie rested upstairs on Nate's orders "He trained her like Archie did me?"

"Nothing at all like you and Archie" Nate shook his head sadly "I don't know all the details but I do know Wade never cared for anything or anyone but himself and that Sophie ...Well let's just say she doesn't have happy memories of him."

"She was just a kid wasn't she when she met him" Eliot asked, he'd seen the look on Sophie's face when she'd opened that card it had been one of pure terror anyone who could do that to the great Sophie Devereux meant trouble and plenty of it.

"She was fourteen" Nate replied.

"Alexander Wade suspected of all kinds of stuff in the 80's and 90's from stealing half of the Louvre to...he shot and killed an Interpol officer a dirty Interpol officer apparently she was feeding him inside information but something went wrong and he decided to clean house so to speak" Hardison stared at his Lap top in horror "Dude anyone who would kill a cop any cop that's not so much badass as bonkers."

"Firstly her name was Marie LeBeau and secondly she was not dirty" Nate said defensively as they all watched the huge screen Hardison had set up "She was set up we could just never prove it."

"We" Hardison asked "You knew her."

"Sterling and I worked with her on the original Wade case" Nate explained.

"So basically what your telling us is that now he's out and about you, Sophie and Sterling are top of his get even to do list" Eliot summed up.

"Pretty much" Nate agreed "With Sophie being number one priority on that list."

"If he killed a cop, any cop how come he's running around Portland sending Sophie flowers shouldn't they have thrown away the key" Parker pointed out the obvious.

Hardison tapped a few more keys "The case was thrown out on appeal he's a free man."

"On what grounds" Nate asked "He's appealed many time before but never been successful."

"DNA ... apparently the case was reviewed and they found a minute trace of DNA collected at the crime scene from an unknown female donor around the time of murder Wade was always believed to have been working with a female accomplice but she was never caught and since no weapon was ever found it was impossible to prove who fired it" Shocked Hardison shut his laptop up and the team all stared at Nate in complete silence.

"Reasonable doubt can be a real pain in the ass sometimes" Nate concluded with a heartfelt groan.

"She was only young man anyone can make a mistake right" Eliot argued "It had to have been an accident right?"

"I don't believe it Sophie would never hurt anyone deliberately or accidently" Parker shook her head defiantly.

"She didn't Sophie had nothing to do with any murder is that understood" Nate was adamant.

"We are supposed to believe that just because you say so" Hardison rebutted.

"Yes because I said so and because this is Sophie my...our Sophie we are talking about here and that should be good enough for us all" Nate almost hissed "Anyone who doesn't trust Sophie is welcome to leave and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Nate but you don't know anything for sure" Sophie spoke quietly causing the entire team to turn around since no-one had realised she'd entered the room, Nate didn't think he'd ever seen her look so pale, so haunted.

"I know you Soph" Nate stated simply "You say you had nothing to do with Marie Le Beau's death then that's good enough for me."

"Me too" Eliot agreed without hesitation.

"Me three" Parker glared at Hardison.

"Ditto" Hardison surrendered.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that poor woman's death" Sophie told the team "If you never believe another word I say then please believe that."

"I do Sophie" Nate re-assured her.

"We all do" Parker added.

"I need you to do something for me Hardison if Alexander paid for those roses by credit card could you trace the payment back to his location" Sophie wondered.

"Consider it done" Hardison smiled and began pressing buttons.

"What are you thinking Sophie" Nate prodded gently.

"I don't think he's in Portland, I don't think he's in America at all" She replied her voice trembling slightly "And I think he wants me to know that."

"I only hope to god your wrong Soph" Nate shook his head realising exactly what she meant.

Hardison finished what he was doing and a copy of the credit card receipt flashed up on the screen "She's not the order was placed over the internet from London" He read out.

"I don't get it what's in London" Parker puzzled "Did they open a Revenge are us or something."

"Lucie...Nate he's going after Lucie" Sophie visibly shook with fear.

"Ok the suspense is killing me who's Lucie" Eliot quizzed Nate and Sophie but didn't get a reply.

"Have you tried calling her" Nate took hold of Sophie and sat her down.

"Yes of course I have..." Sophie mumbled through her tears "She's not answering her phone; I tried texting to warn her..."

"Who is this Lucie" Hardison tried and was also ignored.

"Maybe she lost her phone or she forgot to charge it there could be another innocent explanation" Nate crouched down and stroked Sophie's cheek trying to comfort her, the two of them lost in their own world "She could just be massively pissed at you."

"Wouldn't be the first time" Sophie agreed.

Parker bellowed at the top of her lungs "Will somebody please tell us who the hell Lucie is?"

"Alright guys Lucie is Sophie's younger sister" Nate told them finally coming out of his and Sophie's reverie.

"You have a sister" Hardison and Eliot chorused in surprise.

"Does she know your real name" Parker asked.

"This is the lets go steal a sister part aint it" Hardison did a fairly reasonable Nate impression "I'll get us on the first flight to London I can find."

"Am I really getting that predictable?" Nate complained as he stood.

"That's where Sophie's sister lives so we go help her that's what we do" Hardison shrugged.

"Is Lucie a grifter too" Parker continued questioning Sophie "Is Lucie her real name?"

"Yes she's really called Lucie and no she's a nurse" Sophie shrugged regaining her composure.

"A nurse? Sorry I haven't heard that one before" Eliot was confused.

"Me either" Parker agreed.

"No Lucie's really is a nurse" Nate confirmed.

"She works in the A & E of St Helena's Hospital in London" Sophie continued.

"This woman uses her real name and actually works for a living are you sure she's not adopted guys" Hardison teased.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we should be arriving at London Heathrow in approximately forty five minutes" The Captain of their flight announced.

To his right Nate watched Sophie sleeping peacefully smiling to himself he tenderly placed a soft kiss on her forehead then he made his way out of first class and towards the back of the plane were Eliot and the others were sitting. He noticed Hardison and Parker were also sleeping as he passed by and heaved a sigh of relief all the 'kids' wanted to know more about Lucie but Parker was absolutely relentless asking question after question to the point where Sophie had finally snapped and said "You will have to bloody well ask Lucie when you meet her." Another round of the life and times of Lucie Devereux and Nate was sure they would both be on a murder charge never mind Alexander Wade seeing Sophie in such a bad way he could easily have strangled Parker right there and then. Eliot of course had done the Eliot thing and had a row of seats to himself at the very rear of the plane and was keeping his usual watchful eye on everything and everyone.

"What" He asked as Nate sat down beside him.

"We need to talk" Nate stated grimly.

"About Wade" Eliot guessed correctly.

"He doesn't get near Sophie" Nate said "I don't care how you do it particularly but he so much as breathes in Sophie's direction and it stops are we clear."

"Crystal" Eliot confirmed as Nate stood.

"Whatever it takes to keep Sophie safe" Nate nodded as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets and began to make his way back to his own seat in first class.

"Whatever it takes" Eliot muttered to himself, for the first time he could remember Nate was scared too and that set every alarm bell Eliot ever had off. They had dealt with the big boys before Damian Moreau for instance but something about this Wade guy had both Sophie and Nate seriously spooked and that in turn scared Eliot more than anything ever had before. It had been obvious from the moment Nate had introduced them to Sophie that he was head over heels in love with the British grifter and she was just as in love with him up until now though Eliot hadn't realized how dangerous a thing that kind of all encompassing love could be. Eliot had to wonder just how far Nate would go to protect Sophie. What would he be willing to sacrifice?

Their plane landed safely and on schedule at Heathrow and the team made their way to customs Sophie separating from the other four since she could use the channel reserved for British citizens to enter the country since for all intents and purpose she had dual nationality. Dutifully Sophie handed her passport to the customs officer and he began to inspect it then he pressed a few buttons on his computer key board. Nate and the others passed safely through into the arrivals area but still Sophie was not allowed to pass then they watched on in horror as the custom's man beckoned over two uniformed police men who then bundled Sophie away all the while her eyes stayed locked with Nate's.

"What the hell is going on" Eliot blurted out as the team watched on.

"I coming for you Soph" Nate called out desperately trying to get to her as she disappeared from sight "Just Hold on I'm coming."

"They can't just do that can they Nate" Parker wailed.

"As a matter of fact I can" Someone chuckled from behind them.

"Sterling" Nate turned on his heels angrily as Eliot's fist made contact with Sterling's abdomen.

"Welcome to London folks" Sterling continued to gloat even doubled over "Welcome to London."

Next up introducing Lucie Devereux! All reviews welcome.


End file.
